Who's POV is it anyway?
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Have u ever wanted to decide who's P.O.V it is in a story? Who's the main charcter on an episode of TDA? Well now you can! I'm going to make a chapter for every episode on TDA, and U get to decide who's P.O.V it's in each episode! Just read and vote! Thx!


_Read bottom at end for rules on Voting._

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe this crap. I was on the phone, again, with my lawyer, _again_, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, I couldn't believe that they wouldn't put _me_ on the second season! I mean come _on_! I was practically _all _of their ratings on TDI! I KNOW some people and they are also POSITIVE that the ratings increased ALOT when I was voted off, it was a very stupid move on TDI's part to let me be voted off un-fairly!

" I WANT ON THAT SHOW! " I screeched as loud as I could, sitting on a park bench crossing my legs.

" I know, I know, I'm gonna see what we can do, I'm setting up an agreement with them right now, it looks like you might be able to ake a dramatic entrance half way through the season, okay? " My lawyer sad in a scared tone

" HALF-WAY?! " I screeched again, people were starting to stare but I ignored them.

" Uh, yeah, I gotta go, making arrangements for your dramatic entrance. " He said quickly and shut his phone off.

" Stupid lawyers.." I said annoyed and put my cell-phone into my pocket.

I walked briskly not knowing really what do. I sighed, walking home.

" Mom? " I asked steadily and opened the door carefully.

There was a note on the door.

_Courtney,_

_Your father and I had to go to work, it looks like there was a patient who really needed heart surgery and there was no other surgeons equip for the job, I'll be home at around nine PM there's vegetarian pizza left over in the fridge if you get hungry, love you and sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Love you with all the love in the world,_

_Mom and dad_

I nodded knowing that it must have been a real emergency for them to leave. I went and sat on the coach fliping through the channels mindlessly until I landed on something that caught my eye.

_"_ _Your still not my type. " _

_" Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life.."_

_" Thanks, enjoy prison. "_

_" I will.."_

_'*Smooch*' _

The first time me and Duncan kissed on TDI, it was a re-run but a nice Re-run, that was my favorite part of the entire show. I sighed happily in thought. I missed Duncan terribly, I think that sixty percent of why I wanted to get back on the show was because of Duncan. _MY_ Duncan.

' _It's not my fault that I hate you, It's not my fault that I can't stand you, It's not my fault that I'm madly in love with you' _My phone went off, it was my favorite song so I put it on as my phones ring-tone I know it was a kind of cliche but I still loved it.

" Hello? " I asked in a calmer voice now.

" Yeah, Courtney, baby, your gonna be on TDA! Don't worry, all I had to do was threaten to sue the pants off of McLean and we were instantly on! Were gonna be on the actual show Courtney! Your gonna be on the after math show and then you'll be on TDA the next day! Courtney? Courtney are you there!? " My lawyer blurted out all at once.

" What? Oh yeah, good job! " I said smiling and blushing madly. I couldn't wait to see Duncan's face when I made my dramatic entrance..

" Okay, I'm gonna go plan out some ideas for a dramatic entrance, see you later baby. " My lawyer said and hung up quickly. He always tried to mimick the Hollywood manager star accent, it always sounded fake though. It was pretty entertaining when I wasn't screaming at him.

I smiled for once in two weeks of fighting. I closed my phone and went and sat back down to watch the rest of the TDI re-run marathon. I looked at the calender that was across the room, I realized it was Thursday, a new TDA was coming on tonight. It only made me happier to think about bing able to see Duncan, even if he wasn't right here with me.

**Okay everyone! Please review number one and number two, this is how it's gonna work for next capter! I need YOU to decide who's P.O.V it's gonna be for the first TDA episode, Monster Cash! The only rules: Must be someone that was on the show on the first episode, this includes: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent, Chris, or even Chef Hatchet. Your pick! I will Honestly go by what my reviewers tell me togo by! No loop holes or anything! Even if I seriously don't want to do that exact Chacter, I will anyway's! Oh and i you like Geoff or Bridgette allot or somthing, I'm gonnna warn you that he will not be voatbal for next chapter on account that he will be voted off the show, so make sure to vote for who you really want! (: Thanks and Vote!**


End file.
